An elastic clamp having a clamping spring device is known from German Utility Model Specification 299 15 512 U1. The interlocking of the clamped conductor is provided to prevent unintended withdrawal of the conductor from the clamping spring device and/or from the elastic clamp. In the known device, the interlocking of the clamped conductor is achieved solely in that the clamping leg on the spring leg is at an acute angle in relation to the support, viewed in the conductor insertion direction. In this way, the clamping edge on the clamping leg that is applied to the conductor is pressed against the conductor more strongly in the event of traction on the conductor against the conductor insertion direction, which is to cause the interlocking effect.
In the above known clamping spring device, the support, against which the clamping leg on the spring leg presses the clamped conductor, comprises a continuous flat surface. The clamped conductor accordingly does not experience deformation when it is pressed against the surface, due to which the conductor is secured against withdrawal solely by interlocking the conductor on the clamping edge of the clamping leg. Above all for a braided conductor, which comprises multiple thin conducting wires, the security against conductor withdrawal is not sufficient in the known clamping spring device, which is due to, among other things, not all of the conductor wires being able to be grasped by the clamping edge of the clamping leg and individual conductor wires being able to tear out if the conductor is pulled against the conductor insertion direction.